1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to semiconductor processing and devices, and more particularly to forming fin field effect transistors with III-V materials on silicon.
2. Description of the Related Art
Processing of silicon wafers is the most frequently employed type of wafer processing. The maturity and popularity of silicon wafer processing results in cost savings for its use, and only silicon substrates are suitable for mass manufacture due at least in part to their mechanical and electrical properties. However, many applications can benefit from mass-produced, higher-performance III-V materials.
Fin field effect transistors (finFETs) are becoming more widely used for scaling down transistors on semiconductor devices. However, no bottom-up approach is currently available that employs mass-production substrates with III-V materials for finFETs.